Little Changes
by ilovemoony73
Summary: Ten years on, a chat between best friends. A nice little ficlet.


With his back toward the fountain, facing the thickness of the garden behind the catering hall, Simon couldn't see the person approaching him.

He could, however, hear her.

"I'm surprised," he said, "the night has gone so well. I mean, I know you guys know what you're doing and you're good at your job and all that, but it's been what- almost a year since a serious demon issue? I didn't know you were _that_ good."

Clary moved to stand in front of him. "Your appreciation is noted," she said with a smirk. "To be honest, though, I'm surprised too. There are far too many Shadowhunters in that room at once for this all to be going so smoothly." She pulled her dress up to her hips and sat down; Simon looked at her exposed thighs and scoffed.

"Excuse me, but I'm a married man," Simon said indignantly.

"Yes, and I'm a married lady. Don't see me bragging." Clary leaned back on her palms.

"I wouldn't quite call you a _lady_ . . ." Simon was cut off as the back of Clary's hand and wrist hit flat against his stomach. He huffed. "Well, I've never seen a lady lift her dress the way you just did."

Clary rolled her eyes at him. "You've seen my pale freckly legs a thousand times, Simon," she said. "And this dress is suffocating me."

"Ah, yes, I forgot to mention how wonderfully that dress goes with your complexion and hair," Simon said lightly. She wore a pastel green-blue dress that fell to the floor, skimming over her stomach and making her chest appear more prominent than usual. She adjusted her curled red hair so it didn't interfere with the single beaded strap that traveled over one side of the chest, up around her neck and connected with strips of fabric across her back.

"Yes, thank you. I do look lovely when I clash. It looks much better on Maia," she noted. "So what are you doing out here?" she asked when he said nothing.

"I needed some air. It's hot in the hall," he said flatly.

"Isabelle said. Yeah, it is. But why are you out here?" Simon deflated.

"Could you picture what it'd be like if your mom and Luke weren't here?" he turned and asked her. She nodded. "It'd be weird- not normal. That's how it feels, kind of. My family isn't here. Most of the people I grew up around don't even know that I got married today. And a part of me is sad about that, because before I was Turned I thought everyone in my family, every one of my childhood and teenage friends would be with me today and they're not. But most of me is happy, because none of those people would understand half of why today is so amazing; what's so incredibly _spectacular_ about all of this. Most of them would only see how beautiful my _bride_ is, not know what an amazing _woman _she is. I don't want to be sad when I'm surrounded by everyone in my new life. It's not even my new life anymore, I've had it almost as long as the old one."

Clary's brows furrowed, then her eyes widened as she realized that yes, this new life of hers and Simon's had been going on almost as long as they had lived prior to it. She hadn't taken much time to appreciate how fast time was flying. "Well, if you don't want to be sad," she said, "don't be. It's as simple as that. Go in there and dance with faeries and werewolves and vampires and Shadowhunters and warlocks- but for god's sake _please_ do not get turned into a rat-" Simon snorted. "But have the time of your life. It's your night, after all."

Simon laughed again. "That's not quite right." Clary shrugged.

"Okay, so maybe the bride's a bit of a showstopper. Still, you're part of the 'bride and groom' package, you know." She nudged him with her elbow. "Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you asked Jordan to be best man? I'm happy you did. Really happy."

Simon shut his eyes briefly and sighed. "Tell me Clary, why are you really happy I asked Jordan to be my best man?"

"Because, I mean, I'm _good_, but I don't think I'm 'best man _and_ maid of honor good,'" she said, leaning back onto her hands. Simon shot her a glare.

"You assume that if it wasn't Jordan it'd be you. Not necessarily so, Clary," Simon said, and she laughed. "And, you know, you're actually _matron_ of honor." Her mouth popped open at the realization. "Enjoy that title," he said.

"That makes me sound horrendously old," she lamented.

"You are horrendously old," Simon said plainly. Clary shot him a glare and he amended himself: "Compared to me, that is."

"You're only a few years younger than me, don't be so harsh," she said. Simon laughed.

"You know, ten years ago I would've hoped that you were in Isabelle's spot, or that I was in Jace's. But I don't think I even understand how much happier I am this way," Simon said softly.

"The same goes for me, really. It was probably to a lesser extent, but I always kind of figured we'd eventually fall together, but when we got older it went away. And then I met Jace." Clary sighed. They'd been married for almost half of a year, and nothing had changed.

"And I met his snotty adoptive sister who wanted nothing much to do with me," he chuckled.

"She's got ears everywhere, you know; and you're talking to the _matron_ of honor, you do realize." Clary winked.

"She just blew me away. Took me by storm. And it all worked out in the end." He sighed just as Clary had, and rested his chin in his hand.

"It's unbelievable how everything worked out," Clary said.

Simon nodded. "I'm glad this wedding business is almost over with though, honestly. It's been a year of this stuff and it's damaged my manliness."

"Poor thing, had to look at frilly table cloths and flowers and help the girl he loves pick stuff out for the most important day of her life," Clary mimicked. "You two decided to wait this long after you got engaged," she reminded him.

"It's not my fault that my wife wanted a _wedding_, not to go to city hall and Idris a month after I proposed and get it over with."

Clary squirmed. "I just didn't want a big deal of it is all."

Simon smiled at her. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you," he said gently. "You do look nice, you know."

"Really?" she asked, skepticism evident. "I thought Jace was lying." She shrugged. "Listen, I didn't plan to tell you today, but it appears I've got the chance. I don't want you or Isabelle thinking we're trying to take away from your big day and everything, but we wanted you to be the first to know." Simon raised his eyebrows in expectation and Clary cracked a smile. "Jace and I are having a baby."

The first thing to cross Simon's face was surprise, then happiness, followed by amusement. "The _first_ to know?" he questioned.

"Well, almost. Luke knows," she said.

"Not your mom?" Simon's eyes were squinted at her.

"No . . ." Clary shrunk away from him.

"You're dead, you know." She agreed.

"Well, Luke happened to just _pop_ by without warning and we'd just found out and it kind of slipped . . . but I didn't want to tell my mom until everything calmed down," she explained.

Simon nodded. "You're still dead." Clary laughed.

"Yeah, I expect so. I got Jace to agree to name you its guardian," she said, "like a godparent."

"How'd you manage that?" he asked.

"Well, this won't be our last kid; that's all I'll say."

Simon shook his head in amusement, then pointed at her abdomen. The under layer of the gown laid flush to her stomach and the tulle on top flowed over, a style that made her look more delicate that normal. "You're showing," Simon said.

"I am not," Clary said, her expression falling somewhere between embarrassed, shocked, and proud. "It's actually bloating, but thanks for that." She smoothed a hand down her stomach.

"Well thank _you_ for letting me know that Jace couldn't wait a week and a half to knock you up," Simon said with a wink.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Go back inside so Isabelle can have her father-daughter dance and you can have your dance with her," she said.

Simon sighed. "I will." He stood and helped Clary up, then surprised her with a tight hug. "Thank you Clary. Nothing really changes, does it?"

She shook her head. "Not the important things."

Simon kissed the top of her head. "Love you, you know."

Clary laughed. "I love you too, Simon;" and she followed him inside.

**A/N: Whoa, dipping my toes in TMI? I hope I've done a good job. Sincerest apologies for errors, both mechanical and canonical; I haven't finished CoLS yet (eek!); this is also written under the delusion that they'll "fix" Simon's immortality because the idea of everyone he loves dying and him being alone breaks my heart absolutely. Please drop a line, I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
